


Trails of fire

by TheGlockWizard



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Mighty Nein as Family, Minor Fjord/Caleb Widogast, Out of Character, Spoilers up to C2E122, They just have to find each other again, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGlockWizard/pseuds/TheGlockWizard
Summary: (Spoiler up to C2E122)Caleb Widogast succeeds in his lifelong dream. He achieves the ultimate dunamancy spell, capable of rewriting time itself. Of course he plans of using it to rewrite his history, set right his wrongs and finally escaping the grasp of Trent Ikithon. Today is the day he gets to cast the spell, and while he promised them he'd be back, it's time for see you later-s with the Mighty Nein.Or alternatively, the author got really inspired after listening to a song he had to write a Mighty Nein "character study" in a different, (better?) timeline. And he also snuck in some Fjordgast, because there can't ever be too much Fjordgast.
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

"And you're sure this spell- ritual, whatever, is safe, right?" asked Beau, still eyeing the runes on the ground suspiciously. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I want you to get your parents back as much as everyone else, but I would hate for you to save them and just. explode in front of them in a burst of magical dumancy fire or something, you know? That would suck."  
"That would indeed suck, ja. The spell should be fine." Caleb circled around numerous layers of spell equations written on the floor, examining each rune to make sure no mistakes had found their way in. He was satisfied with his work so far, but years of magical training had made him learn he could become... unreliable, so to say, when intoxicated by the excitement of a new spell. Thus, he exited the circle and made a welcoming gesture towards the interior.   
"Essek, would you mind checking it again?"  
"Ah, not at all, my friend." And so, the cloaked figure of a drow started double checking the writings again: The first of a series of safeguards the Nein had agreed upon, if this "trip" was to be made. Caleb would examine the spell first, and if he didn't find anything Essek would examine it again. That way, the risk of anything slipping by was heavily reduced, and Essek became familiar with the theoretical side of the enchantment. Should things go awry, he could step in and fix whatever happened.

Caleb brushed the chalk off his overcoat and turned around, facing the eyes of a deeply concerned Veth. Caleb was both surprised and proud to see her without a flask in her hands, instead discharging all of her jittery energy by tinkering with whatever she was holding. A part of him was afraid she might relapse with his departure. Of course, he reasoned, said departure didn't happen yet, so he couldn't be sure she wouldn't, but a part of him believed she would be okay. They all would.   
"It's that should that really worries me." said Veth, hands now still with her current project(a new crossbow for Luc, he gathered with a quick glance) resting on her lap, completed. Caleb kneeled in front of her, to look her in the eyes and held onto one of Veth's hands.  
"There's nothing beyond a should that can I offer." He paused for a second. "But if you don't want me to go..."  
"Of course I want you to go, Caleb!" Veth reassured him with a warm caress, accidently smearing a hint of grease across his cheek. "You helped me get my family back so many times, how could I ask you not to get yours back? I just want to know you're safe."  
Caleb was about to protest in some capacity but he was quickly shut up by a hug. Veth was hugging him. A motherly embrace of a mother both not wanting his son to leave and yet knowing the time for him to leave had come. For just a second, Caleb wondered if his mother would ever hold him like this after his trip. Then he shook his head, refusing to think in that direction right here, right now.   
"I will be. Thank you, Veth the Brave." Veth smiled and nodded, refocusing on the toy crossbow. All the Mighty Nein noticed a tear falling down her face and her hands being extremely shaky for her to be actually tinkering, but no one was going to mention it.  
Caleb got up, unsure of what to do, what to say, when he was quite literally tackled by the blue hurricane known as Jester Lavorre.   
"I don't want you to go, Caleb! What if something happens to you when you're not here? We can't help you where you're going! If something happens, I- We- There's no Mighty Nein without you!"  
"Oh, mein Saphir. Essek is here, I trust him to be able to get me back to you without issue. And even if something happened, since I've met all of you everyone has grown so much. You'll be fine without me."   
Jester started crying hard, and Caduceus moved in to hug her, making soothing motions on her back while saying "Come on, it's gonna be alright.". His gaze locked onto Caleb, his pink hair somehow clean even after the chaos of recent fights. "I think this is a journey you need to face Mr. Caleb. I might not approve of it necessarily, but it will do you good."  
"Thank you, Caduceus. I trust you will keep our family safe, ja?"  
"To the best of my capabilities."  
"He won't need to, though, because you're coming back to us." Fjord's voice had made itself heard for the first time since the preparations of the ritual began. It was somewhat raspy, which only intesified the strength of the command, because Caleb had no doubt that was the "Captain's voice", as they dubbed it at some point during their adventures. That voice was used only in crises, when Fjord needed his voice heard.  
Beau quickly gestured for everyone to follow her outside blurting a noncommital excuse that basically meant "We're giving you space." before leaving.

The two man stared at each other, Fjord's expression painfully stoic. Caleb sighed, and shortened the distance between the two. He put a hand on Fjord's shoulder, a gesture that during their travels had come to mean "I'm beside you" or "I'm here". Fjord's expression softened, if only a little.   
"I thought we went over this already, Schatz."  
"So did I." replied Fjord. Caleb felt something, a mixture of anxiety and arousal and love stir up in his chest. It's unfair, he thought, to use that demanding voice right here right now. Not that Fjord was conciously aware he was using it, of course, but still...  
"Then why are you acting like this?"  
Something in Fjord's expression broke, sadness leaking into his eyes.   
"You promised me you will do anything you can to come back to us."  
"And I will!"  
Fjord joined their forehead while their nose brushed. "Then tell me," his voice came out, not powerful and demanding as before, but broken and pleading. "Why are you saying goodbye instead of see you later? I can't lose you too. I love you."  
A sad chuckle escaped Caleb's lips. "I'm just- We lost so many things during the years, we had many things ended without having a chance to say goodbye. If anything goes well, I'll come back to you and we'll have dinner together and we'll laugh over all of this. But if I don't... I won't leave anything unsaid. Not this time."  
Caleb kissed Fjord, a quick, teasing kiss on the left cheeck. "Will this be enough to grant me passage to the mainland, Captain?"   
Fjord smiled, his eyes just slightly revived with playfullness and fondness in them. "I'm afraid not. You see, I came to rely on your navigation skills quite a lot. By disembarking you're effectively leaving me with no navigator. Such a loss should be... properly compensated."  
They kissed, a soft kiss on the lips this time. And they kissed again. And again.

"Come back to me.", whispered Fjord directly in Caleb's ear after they said(or physically expressed) everything they had to say.   
"Aye aye, Captain Tusktooth." he whispered back. He waited for everyone to gather back inside this chamber. As his family came in, he looked at each one, trying to impress them in his memory. _I might be trying to save my old family, but this one is my actual family. That will not change._ He eschanged a brief look with Yasha, followed by a reciprocal nod agreeing not to say anything because it would be too awkward for the both of them.. Beau walked up to him and held out a fist. Caleb didn't know why she chose a fistbump specifically, but appreciated the reasoning behind nonetheless. He smiled, replied to the fist and whispered "See you.".  
He then walked to his place in the middle of the circle. He nodded to Essek, both to signal the starting of the spell and a solemn thank you mixed with a goodbye. The drow seemingly understood and replied in the same manner, before they started to joint cast this ritual. Caleb chanted with Essek's voice as his partner for what felt both an eternity and a second. He had his vision assaulted by geometric shapes, representations of time and space, twisting, splitting and fusing in his face. He felt his body burn as the outside world, the magic circle and the Mighty Nein suddenly disappeared from his view, substituted by a web of billions of threads extending in the infinte darkness. He saw those thread snap, felt his body snap along with them, his essence twisted horribly as cause and effect unwound and reality bent to his will. He found himself slipping, his energy dissipating and so, Caleb Widogast, or whatever was left of him, began pulling those threads together, weaving them to his will and desire. He worked quickly, fevershly for he could feel his essence being repulsed and expelled from whatever this place was. Then, just as he put together the first thread, having reshaped his past, he felt his hold on the spell fail, his essence blown full force away. And everything went black.


	2. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note. This section, the more beefy one of the story, was written listening to "Inferno" by Hiroyuki Sawano, Benjamin and mpi, which is also the namesake for this fanfiction. I suggest listening to it at least once, both because it's a gorgeous piece of work and works wonderfully as a background for this section and also because the entirety of Promare's background music is basically a Caleb Widogast playlist.

Fjord Stone woke up from a peaceful sleep lulled by the waves impacting on the ship, the noises of sailors, still a nondescript noise on the background of his head, buzzing around him. He rested for a bit, head on the pillow, eyes closed, giving time for his mind to catch up and shake the remaining sleep off. With one hand he felt around the bed, waiting for Caleb's back- Wait, what?  
A sharp pain split his mind in two. He bolted upright, head in his hands as he felt his breath taken from him. He grunted and struggled to keep up as he felt his mind shattering and rebuilding itself, thoughts established, destroyed and forgotten. He sit there for what felt as an eternity, hands pushing on his temple trying to snuff out the pain, to keep everything intact... "...Fjord? Fjord! Fjord!" A familair voice. Who was it? He kept his eyes shut. Who was it? _Grisa_ his mind answered. That's right, one of the sailors on the ship he was currently working on. Quick as it came, the pain was gone. Surprised at the sudden disappearance, Fjord looked at his hands. _Still green_ , he noted. It was a dumb thought, but it grounded him somehow. He was still Fjord, and he was okay. He tried to recall what he had been doing before the pain overcame him. He had been reaching for someone, or something, right?  
"You look like shit, man. Had a rough night?" The half-orc turned, half expecting to see a woman clad in blue eating bacon out of her pocket instead of Grisa, the sailor he came to know during this time. _A woman clad in blue? Where did that come from?_  
"Ohi! Seriously, you alright?" Grisa asked, fingers snapping in front of Fjord's face. His eyes really focused on her for the first time this morning. She looked like shit, her short blonde hair, usually so tidy, now a messy bun and her blue eyes bloodshot from tiredness. And still, her expression was very obviously worried.  
"Yeah, yeah. 'Am still waking up, I guess." Something in his expression must have convinced Grisa, because she let out a hearty laugh and hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Taking it slow, are ya? Good. I, for one, can't wait to sleep."  
"Rest up, then! And thank you." After nodding to Grisa, Fjord mechanically went through his daily routine, still shook. He spent his morning on the deck, helping wherever was needed. But, in those spare moments he had nothing to do, he found his gaze wandering on the deck, seeing scenes that weren't there. A blue tiefling and the same woman in blue he expected to see before were cheering on a halfling poking around with chemicals. He turned around, seeing a firbolg with a cup of tea in his hands whispering a non commital "I've got healing spells" to a muscular woman with very pale skin.  
"Veth, be careful. We don't want to blow the ship up again." Someone said. The halfling(Veth?) looked up to the one that spoke and said "I know. That's why I'm doing it up here and not near the gun powder. Here, should something go wrong, we can use Marius to put out the fire."  
"Hey." A voice outside of the view (Marius?) lamented.  
"And nothing of value would be lost." They all laughed. Fjord didn't know who this people were, but a part of him longed for them, recognised them as his family. He wanted to be with them. But... someone was missing, right? He felt the below deck door open, so he turned around. A red haired human came on the deck, his face also faintly red with blood rushing. He was very obviously winded, like he had run for a while. Fjord looked at him, puzzled to who this scrawny man was, and to why he felt such affection for him. The man must have felt his gaze, because he turned to face him and smiled, softly. "Had to get the haversack and my spellbooks to safety." He said, as if it explained everything. "We don't want another Fluffernutter II incident, do we?"  
  
Fjord shook his head, the vision now gone. He was utterly confused to what was happening to him, since it was the second time since this morning he had been seeing things. He didn't have really that much time to reflect on it though. His eyes, now focused on reality, caught Sabien strangely descending below deck. Now, Fjord had always been pretty curious, and Sabien definetely looked like he didn't want to be seen, so he did what felt most natural to him: He followed.   


* * *

Essel Thelyss went about his day like it was expected of him. He was at the service of the Bright Queen, and considering what he did, he could never let anyone find him lacking in any capacity. He was gliding in the hallways of the Marble Tomes Conservatory, when suddenly he felt drained, as if one of his clones he created through Resonant Echo was cut off this timeline. And at the same time, he felt somewhat empowered, whole again. Puzzled with these sudden, strange feeling he was experiencing, he waited for the secrecy of his home to examine whatever was affecting him.  
Alone in his studio, he started considering what could have caused this. He had no reason to believe he was magically affected, but that feeling that overcame him... was very much akin to dunamancy. He researched all night long, browsing every kind of book he had, but nothing fit in with what he identified as the parameters of the spell that could have hit him. His mind wondered briefly if this was an attack made by the wizards of the Cerberus Assembly. That would explain why he found no spells matching: It was an entirely new direction dunamancy was led in. Although the idea that his associates were able to renew his branch of the arcane fired him up, he was quick to shoot it down. Last time he checked, they hadn't even taken their first steps in dunamancy and, even if they were lying(as Essek was sure they were), a spell capable of affecting him from miles away undetected was something too complex for someone who had no previous experience in the dunamis arts to create. So, either it was the result of some other school of the arcane, or it was the result of someone, something far more skilled in dunamancy than any other living practicioner. But who could achieve such skill? His compatriots were too busy with their stupid religion. _What could be the source of this?_ He stressed over and over.  
Ultimately, he surrended to the fact that he didn't have enough info to solve this logically. That, however, did not mean that he couldn't try to divine the answer from a pruned timeline. He sat on his floor, candles around him, chanting while his mind pushed to edge on time. He expanded a mind thendril into the unknown, trying to conjure another version of himself, one that hopefully did have the answers he seeked. He felt someone being pieced together in his reality and opened his eyes. Surprisingly, this echo of a pruned Essek Thelyss wasn't an undescript render of the caster, as most of them are. It was something just slightly more of a green cloak (the color being a surprise too). But Essek paid no mind. While unusual, accounts of divination echoes manifesting differently weren't uncommon, so he just assumed this Essek had just enough sense of self to twist his appearence.  
He considered his next words carefully: Just like any other divination spell, he had to ask for specific details. He couldn't mess this up.  
"Where should I look, to understand what happened to me this morning?" He finally spoke. "Trostenwald." whispered the green cloak back, just a moment before dissipating. _Trostenwald?_ Essek wondered. _It's an Empire rural town. What on Exandria could I find there?_ _  
_

* * *

  
  
Nott the Brave scurried in the dark, fast and unseen. She expertly avoided a bunch of Righteous Band soldiers. No doubt they would attack her on sight, so she affixed the doll mask on her face, hopefully passing as an halfling or a human child from afar and just darted. Nott held today's loot, a leather sack containg a bunch of buttons plus something to eat she scavenged, close to the chest. That had been what she managed to steal in the city. She hid, waited for the lookout to walk away unaware of her presence, then darted once more, exploiting the guards' distraction as they briefly talked to each other and fled from the city's walls. She headed towards the near forest, moving between bushes and keeping her figure as small as possible.  
When she was safe (as safe as you could be in a forest) under the trees' cover, she removed the mask from her face and started walking again, at a slower pace this time. It was at moments like this she missed Yuza and Luc the most. She missed being able to sleep in her bed, with her husband's presence close and conforting. She missed the time when the most scaring thing that could happen during the night was Luc crying, and not whatever monster wandred the region surprising her in her sleep. Cursing the old lady that imprisoned her in this wretched body, she scanned her surroundings, looking for a place that offered enough cover and was comfortable enough to sleep in. She found one, a small alcove under a oak tree, and prepared for the night, keeping her crossbow loaded and ready at her arm. As she waited for sleep, she let herself wander with her mind. _Ah, if only I had one of those fancy ass wizards, I could sleep under a dome's protection. If he was human too, he could get me food more easily._ She yawned and, feeling the eyelids heavy, decided to call it a night.  
A night passed, no incidents or random beast attack happening. She had woken up and was erasing her tracks, so not to get any human, or worse, goblin, following her, when she heard a strange WOOSH in the air, followed by an impact and some cursing. Quick with her hands, she affixed the mask on her face again and checked her crossbow ready to shoot on sight. She neared the location of the impact, and identified the source of the hustle in...  
"A drow?"  
Said drow, messy white hair with leaves in them and expensive looking black robes dirtied, was startled by her voice and quickly turned to face her. His eyes, a beautiful violet blue, narrowed and soon he waved his hands in the air, muttering a few words under his breath. Nott tensed, feeling magic affecting her mind.  
"You never saw a drow here. I'm just a regular elf."  
"Yeah no, you're clearly a drow." The drow cursed again.  
"Hey, if it's of any consolation, it's not like I could walk up to a guard and just be like "Hey, I saw a drow in the forest", right?"  
"Why not?" asked the draw, confusion painted all over his face.  
"...I'm a goblin?"  
"I've heard of goblinkind not being accepted in the Empire, but I had no idea it was that bad."  
"Wait, you mean goblin are accepted in the Dynasty?"  
Their conversation was cut short. Two owlbears, possibly thinking their small and frail physique were signs of weakness, charged to attack. Between Nott's ability with a crossbow and the drow's magic, they were promptly dispatched. The drow turned to look at her.  
"We work well together."  
"We... do" Nott tentatively confirmed. She wasn't entirely sold on the drow: Of course, he couldn't exactly sell her to the guards either, but you won't live long if you trust every floating drow you meet. Nott blinked, and did double-take. The drow, now projecting an aura of self-confidence with the robes cleaned and well framing his body, was clearly floating off the ground.  
"You are floating." Nott affirmed.  
"Ah, yes. Did you just notice?" An awkward silence befell, as this strange party stumbled forward aiming for no place in particular. A part of Nott, that possibly was more Veth than Nott, felt she could trust this man, not to betray her and to help her achieve her rebirth.  
"What's your name?", she said, at the exact same time the drow did. _Dorks_, said a voice in her head. The drow raised a hand, pointing to himself.  
"I'm Essek of Den Thelyss. Nice to meet you."  
"Ah, uhm. I'm Nott the Brave. Where are you off to, Essek?"  
"I'm thinking of going to Trostenwald. You heard of it?"  
"I've heard of it." confirmed Nott. "Trostenwald sounds good, mind if I tag along?" Essek stared at her, an undecipherable look on his face, the moved his fingers in the air as if he was striking an invisible instrument's chords, and Nott warily watched as Essek's appearance seemed to shift. And in instant, she wasn't walking with the silk robes wearing white haired drow anymore, but with a modest looking red haired half elf.  
"Let us go then, my friend."   
  


* * *

  
  
Beauregard Lionett was bored. Archivist Whatever was still going on and on, talking about some boring thing she couldn't care about. It's not her fault she was more interested in the more... hands on application, right? Besides, who would care so much for old dusty books? Only a nerd, she was sure. She closed her eyelids, thinking of taking a nap, when the familiar looking face of a dirty red haired man appeared in her mind saying "You hated books, and look at you now."  
Her eyes snapped open, feeling her heart beating fast. _What was that?_ She scanned the classroom, searching for... a source? Someone else experiencing whatever she did? She didn't know. No one seemed to notice something out of the ordinary, except her not doozing off at the moment. Eventually, she resigned to the idea it must have been her mind playing tricks on her. _Must had my ass kicked more than I thought last night._   
She waited and waited and waited until this lecture was over, and excitedly ran in the hallway towards her favourite place: The Training Hall. She dashed through the immense shelves full of books of the Archive, earning dirty looks from basically every Cobalt Reserve researcher ever, until she abruptly stopped in her tracks. Her mind flashed to a nonexistant memory of her sitting near a window, reading a book with a purring cat on her lap. The room basically silent, if not for the noise of pages turning and the mutterings of a red haired man, whose hands were periodically waving in the air causing four globules of light to appear. As she returned to the halls of the Cobalt Reserve, she looked around, curiosity filling her.  
_Books, uh?_ She browsed the first row of books she deemed interesting enough. A lot of them lacked titles or figures, or any kind of identifying mark. She heard someone whisper in the distance "Is that Beauregard with a book?", but paid no mind. Her hands were caressing a non descript red book. She felt her face heat up, the blood in her body rushing and pumping and as she picked the book up, she could almost swear she heard the distant, and somewhat satisfied, rumble of thunder. She opened it.  
Trostenwald, it read, and the History of Brewing. _What the fuck?_   
"Interested in Trostenwald, are you, Beauregard?" Beau turned around, facing the familiar face of Archivist Zeenoth.  
"And what if I am?" retorted Beau, showing off her trademark abrasive persona and earning nothing but a sigh from the blonde elf.  
"A letter has arrived for you. From your parents." said Zeenoth, and produced said letter. "I'll leave you to it."  
Beau opened the letter, quickly read it and the scoffed. If her parents didn't want to have anything to do with her after finally getting a son, it was fine by her. Good riddance. But she was getting out of the Cobalt Soul on her own accord, not waiting for them to kick her out after her parents stopped paying. She wasn't going to be humiliated once again. She stormed to her room and started packing, mentally browsing a list of possible destinations. Her looks fell on the red book that inspired her earlier: she must have taken it to her room by mistake. _Trostenwald, uh? Why not?_ _  
  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
_Jester Lavorre was in her room, drawing and laughing by herself. Or so it would've looked to an outsider.  
In reality, she was doodling and listening to the new story her very very dear friend The Traveller was telling her.  
"And this is the end of ther story of the Katzenprinz." said the voice under the green cloak. Jester made an "aww" sound while she completed the sketch of her rendition of the prince of cats.  
"He left for his mother, how sweet!"  
"Oh, I'm not sure sweet would be the adjective I'd use for that boy, but I know you'd like him very much." interjected the faceless cloak. "Who knows, perhaps you'll dance with him soon enough."  
Jester beamed with excitement. "Do you think he'll come visit soon?"  
"Perhaps. Or you'll go visit him? Who can tell? Anyway," and the cloak made a non commital gesture and the verdant book floating in front of him closed and disappeared. The cloak got really close, somehow projecting a mischevious area even without well defined facial features. "I seem to recall I promised to teach you a spell today."  
Jester closed her sketchbook, now her full attention grasped by the strange entity. "Yes, yes, you did! What are you gonna teach me?"  
"Mmmh," the Traveler drammaticly drummed with his fingers on the bed frame, faking a moment of indecision. "Ah! What do you say about disguising your appearance?" and he threw his hand in the hair. In an instant, the cloak's appearance effectively disappeared, now substituted by a tiefling with ruby skin and dark red hair dressed in a beautiful flowery dress.  
Jester squeaked once more as she came to face the illusion of her own mother. She was momentarily distracted as she heard someone knocking on her mother's door. One of her mother's clients, most likely. If she recalled correctly, now it was the time for Lord Robert Something. She made a gagging sound at the recollection of the man's creepy attitude, getting a small chuckle from the Traveller. She clapped her hands as she had an idea.  
"Do you think I can pull it off? Like right now?" The Traveler grinned.  
"Of course. There's no time like the present to test your abilities." Jester mimicked the Traveler's motion, watching with glee as her appearance shifted and she became, if only in aspect, the Ruby of the Sea. She went to welcome her guest with a mischievious smile on her face.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Jester, what did you do?" sighed the real Marion Lavorre. She managed to somewhat diffuse the situation and got Lord Robert Sharpe out, but she wasn't stupid. The Lord had been publicly shamed and there would be repercussions for that. She of course had protection and was so well regarded Sharpe couldn't lay a finger on her, but Jester had nothing of the sort. Even if Marion did succeed in letting her daughter stay in Nicodranas by cashing in some favours, she was sure retaliation would find her in some ways.  
"I'm sorry, mama!" cried Jester. "I didn't mean to make things this bad! He's a creepy dick and I wanted to teach him a lesson."  
Despite everything, Marion found herself smiling. Trust her daughter to always look out for the other, even if in her peculiar way. "Just between us, he is kinda of a dick."  
Jester let a nasal chuckle out, wiping some tears off. Marion kissed her daughter's head. "Jester," she began, only to stop and wonder how to phrase the next sentence correctly. "You always wanted to see the world, right?"  
Her daughter looked confused, but nodded. Marion hugged her daughter tightly, and closed her eyes focusing so that her voice wouldn't crack. "And I never could give you that, and I'm sorry for that."  
"Mama, it's okay, don't-"  
"Let me finish, dear." Marion caressed her daughter's cheek. "I couldn't give you that, but as a parent, I knew someday you would leave me. Not forever," she added, seeing the scared expression on her daughter's face, "just so that you could follow your dreams. I always knew you would leave Nicodranas to see the world, but egoistically I hoped this day would never come. I also hoped you would leave in different circumstances, but in life we don't get always to choose." She walked towards her wardrobe and produced a heavy looking red silk pouch. "I've put some gold aside for you during the years. Here are 5000 Golds. I've sent Bluud to collect a carriage, horses and someone to look after you for the first leg of your travel. They should be already outside, so go pack your things."  
"Mama, I-I don't want to leave you."  
"Oh Jester, my dear. You can always come back to visit me and I'll be ready to listen to your adventures. But we both know you want to go. You don't want to stay your whole life here. Go see the world and be the special girl your "friend" and I know you are."  
Jester audibly sniffed and nodded, rushing to her room and started packing her stuff. "Don't forget about these." said the voice of the Traveller, now invisible, as she grabbed her paints and inks. "You're gonna need 'em".  
While Jester was packing, Marion was pacing the room, anxiety getting her.Jester had to leave quickly. If Lord Sharpe was really trying to retaliate using the law, as Marion was sure he was since he wouldn't risk illegal measures from the get-go, she would soon hear something. She had asked some friends to keep an eye out, listen for whatever whisper regarding this issue. As if summoned by her anxious thoughts, she heard someone knocking on her door. She froze in her step for a moment, then found the resolve to open the door. She had to be strong right now, for Jester.  
"Yes?"  
"Lord Sharpe wants to execute your daughter for this offense. You know authorities won't say anything and even with your influence, you'll be lucky if she gets only a lifelong exile. Of course, if anything, you didn't hear this from me."  
Marion felt her heart skip a beat as a chilling dread fell over her. She rushed to Jester's room. "Jester, you have to go, now."  
"Mama..", tried Jester. Marion kissed her on the forehead once again. She took her daughter's hands and gently squeezed it.  
"Jester, know that I love you. We don't have time to say goodbye now. Go."  
"I'm gonna send you packages." promised Jester, her eyes puffy and red from the crying. "From everywhere I go."  
"And I'll wait for them anxiously. Go with Bluud!" Jester sit in the carriage. Bluud had led her out of the Chateau, watching over her as she made her way to an anonimous looking carriage. He briefly explained the situation for her: the carriage wasn't over luxurious as she had to go unnoticed. She would be escorted by a sailor turned sellsword, that Bluud had found trustworthy enough and available to lead Jester wherever she wanted to go. And so, under Bluud's instrucions, Jester hid inside the carriage, trying to be as silent as possible as she was sketching her mother's face. She knew it was stupid, but Jester was so afraid she was gonna forget her she needed to draw her. While she was drawing, the familiar verdant cloak came to rest on her shoulder, giving her some sort of reassurance.  
"Why are you so sad, dear?", said the Traveller, his voice a whisper in her ear.  
"I can't go home to mama anymore."  
"Can't you now? That idiot was so easily fooled by the spell I taught you this morning. You could go back to Nicodranas tomorrow and just pretend you're someone else and fool them all."  
"I could?" asked Jester, hope returning in her voice.  
"Of course! But why waste such a perfect opportunity for adventure? You could see the world a bit, let things quiet down here in Nicodranas, and then go visit your mom! C'mon," he added, seeing that Jester was still hesitant a little. "You even have a friend with you! Why don't you go say hi?"  
Following the Traveler's advice, Jester sneakily peeked out of the back.  
"Psst." The half orc manning the horses was clearly startled, as he turned fast and tense. Jester had the opportunity to see his new friend's face for the first time, and was surprised to see he was really handsome. He had black hair, although they ended in a grey streak towards the front that hugged his face very neatly. And he had a bit of a seasoned man's feel, that transpired from the scar on his face.  
"Oh it's you." said the half orc, in a heavy southern accent.  
"Yeah. Are we out of Nicodranas yet?"  
"Yeah, we've been for a while."  
"Cool." said Jester, only to finally exit from the back of the carriage and stumbled forward. She sit next to the half orc. "Hi! I'm Jester. What's your name?"  
"Fjord." offered the half-orc, turning to look at her for a moment before refocusing on the road.  
"Nice to meet you, Fjord! Where are we going?"  
"We're out of Nicodranas so wherever you want to go, I guess? My instruction were to get you out of the city and somewhere safe."  
"Do you know how to get to Port Damali?"  
Fjord frowned and looked at her for a while, interested in her peculiar choice of direction. "Yes, I do. But why Port Damali?"  
"It's just... the horse could get cold." explained Jester, as if that cleared everything up.  
"I... fail to see the connection."  
"My mother only buys dresses made in Port Damali, says they're the best. So we're gonna make dresses for the horses so they don't get cold!"  
"After that" whispered the Traveller, voice amused by her protege's antics, "I heard Trostenwald is lovely this time of the year."  
"And we could go to Trostenwald too after that!"   
  


* * *

  
The future Mollymauk Tealeaf was empty. Empty. Empty. Empty. Empty. The purple tiefling stumbled around in the dirt, his movements erratic and disconnected. He fell down, he got up, he continued forward. Empty, empty, empty. He fell again, his muscles sore and uncooperating, and stumbled upon a flower, purple petals with red veins traversing them. Pretty, said the voice in his mind. And just as he thought that, so said a female voice. He turned around, startled and not knowing what to do. There stood a female... warrior. Everything, from her physique to her attire, screamed danger. And yet, the tiefling didn't feel treathened. He stared at the woman in the eyes, somehow seeing and understanding the sorrow and gentleness hid beneath. He watched as the woman knelt and took the flower from the ground and hid it inside a book. Pretty, his mind supplied. Empty, he felt. Empty. Empty. Empty.  
"Hey." said the woman, her eyes of different colors shining with concern. Her black hair constrasted with her fair skin, creating a sense of earthly, fallen beauty. Pretty, thought the tiefling. Empty, felt the tiefling. "You okay?"  
Language. He recalled how to speak. Did he? He felt his throat dry, his mouth perhaps literally full of dirt as he tried to articulate a word. "Emm...pty."  
"What?" said the woman, now actively concerned. She moved closer, and the tiefling didn't run. He felt a connection being born between them, however faint. "Perhaps I can help you." and her hands shined with blinding light as she touched him. He felt a warm feeling invade his body, as recently suffered bruises healed if just slightly.  
"Feeling better?"  
"Empty."  
"Okay, this goes beyond what I can do." the woman held out a hand. "I'm Yasha. Come with me, hopefully someone at the circus can help you." The tiefling stared at the hand for a while, then took it. And as he was following the woman, he thought once more "Pretty". And for once, the emptiness didn't respond.   
  


* * *

  
Caduceus Clay put the last ounces of earth on the grave, enclosing the dead in the Wildmother's embrance. He carefully handcrafted the marble tombstone, a job that once was Clarabelle's but now was his. He was alone in the Grove now, he had to handle all of the process by himself. He lighted up some incense, and waited for the arrival of the mourning woman. _The mother of the dead._ "A parent should never outlive the child.", she said when she first arrived with the body.  
He heard some knocking on the door, and went to open it. In front of him appeared a black haired hafling woman. Her face was covered by a black mourning veil, that was lifted as she greeted him, eyes red. _She must have cried recently_ , deduced Caduceus from the dried tears on her brown skin. He offered up his condolences, listened to the woman's recollection of memories, sharing his thoughts whenever he felt they were warranted. It was his job to help the living just as much as he helped the dead. He reaches to touch the earth, starting the Decomposing. Watching the ground shake slightly from the life being born in it, he found himself thinking about his family, a common occurance nowadays. _Eventually, I will have to bury them. Or them_ , reflected Caduceus, _me_. He reached to the Wildmother, a simple prayer muttered under his breath.  
"Will I see them again?"  
A gentle, warm breeze breathed on him and the woman and, quicker than ever before, purple flowers with hints of red bloomed on the grave, creating a vibrant, colorful bed. "It's beautiful." said the woman.  
Once Caduceus was alone, he picked a flower, examining the leaves. It wasn't a common flower up here. He searched for it in one of his mother's botany books, feeling nostalgic as opening the book release just a hint of her perfume. The flower wasn't exactly special, didn't have any properties... The most unusual thing about it was that it was a symbol for Trostenwald. _Is this a sign?_ He wondered.  
Then he heard a THUMP outside of the door, and someone letting out a moan from the pain. He walked outside and found a brown-skinned woman clad in blue dirty with blood and clearly suffering. She looked startled at his appeareance and tried to stand again, groaning from the pain as another wave of pain washed over her.  
"I'm Caduceus Clay, I live here. I can help" he said, walking slowly so not to startle her. He casted some quick healing spell, the distrust in her eyes not escaping him.  
"I'm Beau." she said, still wary. "Thanks." she added.  
"If you want I can heal you completely, but I'm afraid I'm gonna need to touch you, are you okay with that?" She nodded, still eyeing him suspiciously. She tensed, as Caduceus's hand fell on her shoulder and sighed from relief when the pain completely got away.  
"Can I ask you how you got hurt?"  
"I don't know man, I was walking around and then this weird thing attacked me."  
"The Savaliarwood is home to many strange and perilious beasts, that's for sure. It isn't a territory traversed with ease. What brings you here?"  
"I was going to Trostenwald, then I heard about some assholes called the Iron Shepherds on the streets. Seemed right up my alley, so I decided to take a quick detour looking here for more info, but no one's talking and then a fucking thing assailed me."  
"Did you say you're going to Trostenwald?"  
"Yes, eventually, why?"  
"Are you looking for a companion?" At her confused expression, he said "Ah, this isn't the kind of thing to discuss on the spot. Here, let me make you some tea."   
  


* * *

  
Yasha Nydoorin rode a horse alongside the circus wagons. It was raining hard and her vision was limited by the mist slowly descending on the street. She did, however, notice a tree fallen in the middle of street. She eyed it suspiciously. She knocked on the wagon, and the trademark smirk of Mollymauk Tealeaf came out. Yasha pointed the tree.  
"It might be just a tree, but..."  
"Got it." said Molly "Smells like a trap."  
They got out, and their movement synched. They walked slowly, their body tensed waiting for whatever sign of an attack coming while they made their way towards the obstacle. Eventually they made contact with the tree.  
Molly whistled. "It surely is a big boy. Think you can get it out of the way? I'll stand guard."  
Yasha positioned her feet on the ground, looking for a stable enough spot. She got her arms under the trunk and tensed her muscle. Molly admired her biceps basically bursting as Yasha singlehandedly raised the tree and shoved it out of the way. And, just then, an arrow hit her on the shoulder. She didn't even flinch, just sent a dirty look in Molly's way.  
"I know, I know, I suck as a lookout." He said, bathing his scimitars in his blood igniting them. He darted towards the spot the bolt had came from and found a rough looking gnome with a crossobow in his hands hidden behind some rocks. "Hey there, pretty." snarled Molly.  
A battle sprung. Molly unleashed quick slashes, cutting off the halfling's escape path. Seeing his path blocked by the purple tiefling and feeling his arm burning from the wounds, the gnome got a dagger out and engaged in close combat. Molly laughed, avoiding strikes and retaliating, his figure dancing in blood and rain. The gnome whimpered, understanding he had no chances in close combat and tried to flee once more. Molly let him go, shouting a "Choose a better life.".  
  
Yasha stood guard near the carriages, and parried the three strikes three assailants coming out from nowhere lashed at her. _Oh boy, they don't know what they got into._ thought Molly. Yasha let out a terrifying scream, her muscles tensing once more. She quickly dispatched of one guy, overpowering his guard with sheer strength and slashing his chest. The man screamed in pain, and fled.  
Yasha paid him no mind, focusing on the other two attackers. They froze, scared of the prospect of fighting her after this disheartening display. She held her sword in front of her.  
"If you want to flee, I won't stop you." They rushed away, with some muttering of the "Crazy strong bitch" and "This isn't worth it.". Yasha relaxed while Molly rejoined her.  
"Man, they suck at being bandits." he offered. He looked at the sky in concern, as he heard a powerful thunder roll in the sky. He eyed Yasha with concern. "You think of leaving?" "No." She answered after a moment spent listening at the storm. "No. I feel I need to with you."  
"To Trostenwald, then."   
  


* * *

  
Bren Ermendrud always wanted to see the world. It was this itch everlasting under his skin, this wanderlust possessing his soul. He needed to see the sea, the mountains, different nations and cultures. He studied, to ensure he could one day travel. He became an archanist with Edwulf and Astrid: He would always remember those day fondly, those years before they went different ways. Astrid became an Enchanter, focusing on establishing her magic items shop under the sponsorship of the Cerbreus Assembly. Edwulf... left them. Last Bren heard, he was working under one member of the Cerberus Assembly. He could theorise it was Trent Ikithon, as he showed great interested in the three of them during their years at the Solstryce Academy.  
Bren instead chose not to ground himself. He wanted to see the world, and today he was about to take his first step: Tal'Dorei, Zadash, Nicodranas? They were all waiting for him. He carefully wondered which nation to visit first, trapping himself in analysis paralysis. To get out of this indecisopm, he ended up askin his parents for guidance.  
"Oh, Bren, it's not an easy thing to help you with." said his mother, "Your father and I never went out of this village."  
His father laughed, and passed his hand on Bren's hair. "Why don't you start simple? Nicodranas, Tal'Dorei, they are all far and in different nations." He pinched his son's cheek, smiling at him. "Pick something easy first, don't aim for the stars just yet. I've heard Trostenwald is lovely this time of the year, why don't you start there?"  
And so Bren found his way to Trostenwald. He got there after a frankly too long and tedious carriage travel. He stretched his back and wandered around the city, taking every new face and look in. Eventually, as the sun went down and the air got cold, he asked around some locals for an inn, and they pointed him towards the Nestled Nook Inn. He got in, enjoying the warm air in the establishment, and asked for a single room and wheter they offered dinner since he hadn't eaten all day.  
He got in the eating stall, and saw all the tables filled with people. He walked around aimlessly, hoping he would spot an empty spot somewhere. Despite his eagerness to travel and meet new and exciting possibilities, he wasn't exactly great with people. Even with Astrid and Edwulf, they approached him first instead of him approaching them. He would've preferred to eat alone and leave human interaction for tomorrow, when he would be less tired by the journey. But alas, no empty tables to be seen.  
"Hey you!" He was tapped on the shoulder. He turned and saw a blue tiefling, her puffed cheeks twisted by the most heartwarming smile he had ever seen. "Come and sit with us!"  
Bren followed the direction the finger was pointing at with his eyes and saw a table with the most diverse group ever. There was a dark skinned woman, excitedly talking to a purple tiefling and seemingly trying to get another woman involved in the conversation. A red haired half elf was seated near a child, talking to an half-orc with a few coins in hand, with a firbold watching with amusement while drinking what looked like a cup of steaming tea.  
"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose." offered Bren.  
"Nah, don't worry, we just met each other. One more stranger is one more friend made, right?"  
"...right."  
He walked towards the table, suddenly feeling kinda self concious. They didn't seem to mind, and he was squished between the dark skinned woman("I'm Beau.", she said) and the half-orc. He sit there awkwardly, ordering his food and partecipating in the... three? Four? discussions happening all at once whenever he thought his opinion would be appreciated. It was strange being in this group. With Astrid and Edwulf he was in a closely knit group and conversations were quieter and "straight to the point." This group had different groups talking about different things, with people jumping from one discussion to the other. He was really surprised he didn't feel overwhelmed, but somehow this felt... comfortable and freeing.  
As everyone started leaving for their room, Bren opted to wait at the table and sit there in silence. He just wanted to catch up with his thoughts a little bit. He was twisting a cup in his hands, a smile on his face, when he felt someone touch him on the shoulder. He looked up to see the half-orc, Fjord he recalled.  
"I thought you might still be here."  
"Oh, did you need me for something?"  
"Nah. Just wanted to sit with you. You seem quiet, and Jester can be a bit much." The half-orc let a small chuckle out.  
And they sit there, silent for a while, just drinking from their cup together. Bren was once again surprised to feel comfortable in this silence, that didn't bear the weight of social expectations and felt oddly intimate. At some point, Fjord put his left hand on top of Bren's right one. He looked in Bren's eyes, possibly waiting for Bren to express consent or lack thereof. Bren smiled at him and squeezed the other's man hand thightly.  
"Would you like to come at the circus with me-us?" asked the half-orc.  
Bren stared, a bit surprised about this development. "Yeah, sure. I mean, why wouldn't I?"  
"Great. It's a date then." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus the same old, brand new story began.  
> Now, before I see you off, I have some consideration on each of the character segments to share.
> 
> I decided early on Fjord and Beau would be the ones with the most vivid flashbacks and thus Fjord's scene basically wrote itself. Oh, and even if he has those flashes, he forgets that stuff pretty quickly: It's a timeline that was completely demolished, that's why he doesn't go "IT'S YOU PEOPLE" at the Nestled Nook Inn. He just has some vague sensation.
> 
> I thought Essek would be the kind of guy to try and rationalise what happened, so I tried to show his logic. He's more concious about the change because he's a master of dunamancy. He'll retain some knowledge of the change even after his beginning, and he will eventually guide the Mighty Nein in discovering what exactly happened a timeline ago. The divination/dunamancy spell is something I created, and I hope it was clear that a green cloaked friend hijacked it. What the Traveler actually knows, we'll see tomorrow.
> 
> I used "Nott the Brave" instead of Veth Brenatto, because she's now considering herself a monster. I decided to pair her with Essek,for a number of reason. Mainly, I wanted her to still have a wizard friend, and I love the idea of both Essek and Veth fearing being discovered by the Empire. Plus, in the Dynasty goblins are normal members of the society, and I feel like having this constant "example" could help Veth with her view of goblins.  
> Also I decided to have Veth's beginning be the meeting with Essek, because I feel that's when her story of self-improvement would actually start.I wasn't considering the literal start of the story, but a more thematic one.
> 
> Beau was hard. I feel like Beau is the character that developed the most between the Mighty Nein, and I kept having the current Beau fight to get out. So her story might not be totally IC, but alas that's the best I managed. The flashback she has, when she's reading with Frumpkin on her legs, is taken from the MIghty Vibes vol. 2. 
> 
> Jester was likewise hard. I always told my friends that I couldn't write Jester ever because she's tough. She's a mix I feel only Laura Bailey can portray in a faithful way. I hope I got her at least half right, or that you enjoyed this version nonetheless.  
> Also, I considered breaking her and Fjord as a team (because I wanted to be weird with the pairings here), but I couldn't figure out how to pair them with someone else in a way that made sense. So she kept her warlock friend. YAY!
> 
> Mollymauk takes the cake for the hardest one though. I never feel like I know Mollymauk, possibly because we've seen only little of him and his backstory as Molly is pretty much undisclosed. I decided to have him before the circus, after the ritual. I tried to write him as instictual as I could because I feel that's what he relied on the first months, before he fully developed as Molly. I wanted to show some semblance of Molly being born anyway, and that's why there's the conflict between the emptyness he feels and his thoughts appreciating beauty.
> 
> Caduceus... I tried to show his duty bound loneliness the best I could. That's why he thinks to himself often. No need for verbal convo when you're all alone. I also chose to let the same flower Molly saw show up here as a wink to the fact they're played by the same person. The colours aren't random either. Red is pretty much Caleb's colour, but the purple with red recalls Lucien too. It was basically a mega reference.
> 
> Yasha I wrote in between lines. She doesn't have big moments showingg her qualities because I feel like that wouldn't be in character, instead you can see those in her actions. Hope that got through as well. Also, she and Molly let those bandits go as a reference to the team of Bandits the M9 keep encountering.
> 
> Bren was hard. It's all basically OC. We have little recollection of who Bren was before Ikithon, and those little info we have are heavily influenced by personal thoughts of whoever shared them with us. I tried to show what my idea of Bren is, as a happy kid with happy parents. The choice of having only one between Astrid and Edwulf escape Ikithon's grasp was hard, but I insisted on doing that because I feel Bren would need, along the story of his life, some personal way of feeling the Empire's corruption, and having him confront his best friend as the Empire's personal killing machine should do the trick.  
> The moment between Fjord and Bren(You have no idea how many times I've written Caleb instead of Bren) was really sweet, and while it might seem rushed, I consider that to be a "You think I'm hot, I think you're hot, let's see where this goes" moment. No undying love or impossible feelings just yet.
> 
> So, end of my consideration about this chapter: I'll see you tomorrow with the epilogue.  
> As always, if you liked this, leave a kudos/a comment/come and say hi on Twitter!  
> See you!


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note before we explore this epilogue.  
> I've decided to add a "Bonus Story". It basically takes place on the Fjord section of the Interlude. Originally, I had planned for Fjord to basically flash every step of his and Caleb's relationship. That idea was pretty much discarded on the second draft of this, because I felt it put too much focus on Fjord, when I wanted to explore this version of the Mighty Nein whole.  
> But, I had already written a piece, and I don't want it to "go to waste", and since it is technically canon for this story, I thought I'd share it.

Caleb Widogast was pretty much sure he was screaming, but wherever he was, no voice was coming out of his throat. He felt the spell he casted burn his human shape, tearing his soul apart. This was the ultimate cost of the spell, something that Caleb learnt only when it was too late: In exchange for the chance of changing the timeline, rewriting his and his friends' destiny and inverting cause and effect, he had to suffer a destiny worse than death itself. His soul would not even be claimed by the Raven Queen herself: It wouldn't survive this casting. There would be nothing to resurrect, nothing to collect. _A fitting punishiment_ , he reasoned, _for the man who was reaching in the realm of Gods even if for just a second_. And, of course, if Bren Ermendrud was to live, Caleb Widogast had to die. In this stretched second of eternity, the entity previously known as Caleb Widogast managed to think one last thought before his mind was completely destroyed. _Please, let us meet again.  
  
_

* * *

  
"I thought you two weren't supposed to act that much on the Material Plane anymore." said the Archfey Artagan, casual as ever like he wasn't speaking to two deties. Well, the infinitesimal fragment of two, since the real deals were still locked beyond the Divine Gate, but details _._  
The tree near him twitched and twisted. A mysterious root emerged from it, and in an instant a dark skinned woman, with chestnut hair and a dress made of flowers bloomed into existance. She smiled, a warm, motherlike ray of sunshine that shined upon Artagan. There stood Melora, the Wildmother. "Caleb Widogast entrusted his wish to us. It was our duty to deliver."  
Lightining hit the ground between the two of them, though neither flinched. Something formed in the lightining. Standing proud, with a beard so long it rested on his chest and well defined muscles, the man waited for the lighting to dissipate. On his hand, electricity fickled and just an instant later deafening thunder rumbled. Kord the Stormlord had arrived. _Show off._ thought Artagan.   
"They shall find the strength to rise again."  
Artagan scoffed. Deities and their mysterious, holier than thou attitude. He only did because Caleb Widogast, whoever that man was, had perhaps unconciously shared just a hint of memories with those who received his plea. And in that little picture of the so called Mighty Nein, Jester stood with a confidence and a happiness he never saw on her. That was enough to get Artagan moving.  
  


* * *

Bonus Story:  
He blinked and the scenery around him changed again. A inn room, it seemed. He saw himself coming in the room laughing. Soon behind him, a human man came in as well, a pleased smile on his face. Fjord didn't know who the man was, but he was gorgeous. There was something tragically beautiful in the way the red haired man carried himself, his moves full of confidence, his blue eyes alive with softness at the scene unfolding but still having a glint of... carefullness? in them. The two men must've been out for drinks or something, Fjord deduced, since they were both well dressed and clearly intoxicated.   
"I'm just saying, you were all about fire and you were a hobo. So, I don't think Flame Hobo is too far of a description."   
The red haired man just laughed at this. Fjord thought smiling looked good on him, it made his eyes really shine. The Other Fjord must have thought something similar, because he smiled softly at the view.   
Then, the man started stripping down, throwing a brown leather fur overcoat on the bed. Both Fjords blushed heavily, and turned facing the other way.   
"Warn a man, Caleb. Oh Gods."  
"I didn't take you for a shy guy, Fjord. You weren't when we all were at the bathouse."  
"It's a totally different thing."  
Caleb, as The Other Fjord called the man, exchanged his tight pants and shirt for a more comfortable nightwear, then sit on one of two beds. The Other Fjord, still turned away, likewise stripped but didn't bother wearing anything else. Instead, he simply snuggled under the blankets. For a while, the two men just laid there, not a word spoken.  
Then, the red haired man(Caleb, Fjord remembered) broke the silence.  
"Sorry."  
"For what?"  
"It's just... You obviously want more out of this."   
The Other Fjord softened. "We've talked about this, Caleb. We both have got boundaries, and we both will respect them. I don't care if we have sex or not. If you'll feel ready, we will... explore what works for us."  
Caleb straightened himself, suddenly in a sitting position. He towered over Fjord, his face undeciphrable, eyes glazed over by a alchohol induced mist.  
"What if I told you I want to do it now?"  
The Other Fjord scoffed. "I appreciate it very much, but I don't know if the one talking is actually Caleb. We'll talk about it in the morning."  
Caleb rested on the pillow again, defeated. Fjord(and likewise The Other Fjord) realised the issue wasn't exactly over, and that the while the discussion might have ended, it still roamed Caleb's mind, no doubt inflicting wounds.   
The Other Fjord sighed. "Caleb, please. Don't... do that. Don't retreat in your mind and beat yourself over it."   
No response.   
"Is that really bothering you?"  
No response.  
"Then if I wanted to do something with you right now, would you consent?"  
This got Caleb to turn around, face faintly painted with surprise. The Other Fjord smiled softly, slowly tracing his lover's facial lineaments with one hand.  
"So? Would you?"  
"...Ja, I would." Caleb's voice came out raspy, and almost forced, like he had to fight to actually answer.  
"Really? There's no going back, you know. If you say yes to my request I'll expect you to satisfy it whenever I please, you understand?"  
"...Ja, I'll try."  
"Good." The Other Fjord came dangerously close to Caleb's face, now red like his hair. The half-orc used his hand to gently yank Caleb's face upward. "My request for you is..."  
At this point, their nose brushed each other. Fjord didn't know Caleb, but if his reaction was to any indication, he probably didn't enjoy physical affection really much. His eyes were barren open, whatever comfort long gone subsided by panic. His breaths were short and quick, obviously distressed by the sudden closeness between the two men. And for the first time, Fjord felt discomfort. Whatever this was, it had had a home-y feelings and it filled Fjord with waves of affection. But seeing the Other Fjord taking advantage of Caleb's obvious distress didn't sit right with him. His guts twisted with disgust, as the Other Fjord was getting closer and closer.  
And then the Other Fjord bumped his forehead against Caleb's. Not hard enough to actually hurt him, but a gesture stupid enough to break whatever atmosphere had been building in the room. The Other Fjord stayed like that, their foreheads touching and noses brushing, and gently whispered   
"...Everytime you feel like you have to prove your worth by forcing yourself to do something you're not comfortable with, stop whatever you're doing and talk to someone. Doesn't have to be me, it can be Nott, Cadueceus, Beau, whoever you trust. But talk to someone and let them kick your ass for me, please."  
"What?" exclaimed Caleb, shocked at the weird development, but the Other Fjord wasn't having any of it.  
"You heard me. And remember, you promised to try to satisfy it whenever I wanted. I don't know where you got the idea that in-" A small pause, as The Other Fjord considered what words to use next. "whatever this thing between us is you have to bend to my every desire, but that's not how it works, alright?"  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, this short story has ended.  
> It's weird because technically this is my first long? Although I don't consider it as such. (I had even considered publishing everything in one go, but chose against it because I felt it didn't "fit" the story. How prentetious of me.) And it's a very weird first story to publish in the Critical Role fandom, but anyway. It made my happy to contribute in some capacity to the absolute joy that is CritRole.  
> I don't have particular notes on this section, or at least I don't think there's something worth saying.  
> I thought much about this AU, more than actually needed, so I won't exclude the possibility of me exploring the future of this Mighty Nein(They are actually nine now, with Bren, Fjord, Veth, Beau, Jester, Cad, Molly, Yasha and Essek!) but for now I have some other ideas buzzing around waiting to get out.  
> See you next story time!

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it here, thank you for reading my work!  
> Before I leave you off, a couple of things. This is what I defined as a 3 daily parters story. It has a prologue (which you just read), an interlude, and an epilogue. I'll publish the interlude tomorrow, and the epilogue the day after that. I believe this is the best way to "experience" this, following its daily progress, but if you wish to wait a little and read it in one go, that is valid too.  
> You can see I have put the Out of Character tag. That's both because this is my first time ever writing something on Critical Role, and both because the Mighty Nein won't be the same after this. I hope you can enjoy it nonetheless.  
> I believe this is it for the Prologue's Notes, so thank you again, if you liked this short beginning feel free to leave a kudos, comment, or come and say hi on Twitter (@TheGlockWizard)   
> See you tomorrow!.


End file.
